Unloved, unliked
by Rebel spoon
Summary: Kenny feels left out when the super best friends hang out. Stenny, heavy undertones of Style.


Kenny loved his friends, even more so then his own parents and family...But sometimes he felt his friends didn't care much for him. Sure they included him in their times, but…no one really wanted to spend one on one time with him, and Kenny was okay with that.

At the moment, the orange paraked kid was busy paying attention to Stan and Kyle who were sitting in the front sit of Stan's red truck. Which he got as soon as he got his drivers license was in those red gloved hand, sure it was beat up but it was Stan's baby. Kenny had started to drift off to the thought of his own car, though deep down the blond knew his family was still in the fucked up family they had been since his day of birth, but his thoughts were brought back to Stan and Kyle, when they both started to laugh.

"Dude, that sounds like such a fucking bad ass time! So I'll pick you up around 8?" Stan laughed punching Kyle in the shoulder, once again forgetting about his second passenger. Kenny's eyes just sank to the floor, this wasn't unusual. After all...kyle was Stan's super best friend. Ever since the two had met, hell even Kyle and Cartman hung out one to one. The blond squeezed his eyes shut, trying no to think about what cool things the two could be planning, after all, he wasn't invited.

Then the raven haired teen glanced in his rearview mirror, a stunned look on his face. There, thats the face he always made when he remembered Kenny was in the back seat, you think he'd remember since Stan was the one to ask Kenny if he needed a ride. Soon Kyle followed his friends eyes and also noticed the poor kid, unlike Stan he wasn't shocked but held a slight worried look.

"Shit dude….Im sorry hey you whanna come along? Me and Kyle are going to play a new video game I just got! Sounds fun right?" Stan said hastily, and smiling pitifully, as if he truly didn't want Kenny to barge into their alone time. Smiling lightly in return Kenny just shook his head.

"Nah, dude its cool. Im busy, with you know. Stuff…" He replied trying not to show his slight hurt look while he continued to stare down at the floor. Kyle just turned back around and once again started talking to the driver. No, they didn't want him to come, and Kenny wasn't about to be the third wheel.

Soon though, it was time for Kenny to be dropped off. Stan pulled close to the run down shelter that the McCormick's called a house, while Kyle just waved as Kenny hoped out of the truck. "Bye Guys…"  
"See yah Ken." Kyle and Stan said in unison before driving off, leaving the blond teen to walk inside alone.

His house was quite, as was normal, Ever since his older brother left, Kenny was left home alone almost every day. His dad went out drinking, and his mother worked in the laundry place, trying to earn enough to put frozen waffles on the table. While his little sister always stayed at her current boyfriend's house, trying to escape the shitty life she was forced into..

With a soft sigh, Kenny sat himself on the moth eaten couch, holding his head in his hand, the day's events swirling in his head. Making him wish they would go away...in this lonely house with nothing but the cold Colorado weather and the empty lonely times to keep him comfort, Kenny McCormick started to cry.

At first it was just a sad teary eyes, but as the thoughts of all the times he was excluded, of all the times Kenny died and they never cared came rushing back it got worse. Within minuets Kenny was curled up on the couch sobbing hard. The sounds of sniffling and mumbling filled the house, and Kenny tried to believe it was people, not just himself.

His mind was so preoccupied with the thought, that he didn't hear the thin wooden door open, and a person walk in. The person just looked on sadly, his black hair getting in the ways of his sky blue eyes as he inched his way closer then the sobbing teen.  
Though the cracking of the cheep wooden floor alerted the intruder to Kenny, he didn't even care, well not until the _intruder _wrapped his arms around his shaking frame.

"Kenny…did…we really upset you this much..?" Stan asked sadly, pulling the boy close, and coddling him. Kenny just stared with wide eyes, full of tears as he buried his head close. "F..F-Fuck…. N-no…" He whimpered pathetically. Though Stan knew right away. "Fuck…dude…im…so sorry…" He mumbled sitting beside Kenny now. "Hey…we can hang out…Kyle's not coming it will just be one on one time…?" Stan mumbled awkwardly looking anywhere but those sad blue eyes.

Though Kenny just smiled, nodding along. "Yah..S-Stan I'd like that…a l-lot"

* * *

**:'D depressing? Yes.**

**Did you like it?**

**Who knowwwssss**

**p.s: This is pretty old, sorry!! D:  
**


End file.
